Consumer goods come in all sorts of packaging, including some designed to be handled by an individual during use. By way of example, cosmetics come in a variety of formulations, including loose powders, compact powders, and polymer/wax dispersions (such as lip sticks, lip balms or lip gloss, and generally referred to herein as lip balm). Typically, lip balm dispensers include an applicator generally shaped as a tubular container with an open top end through which a user can extract the lip balm therefrom. The opposing second end of the applicator is generally closed to and may include a screw-type mechanism to advance the lip balm within the container as the lip balm is consumed by the user.
When using traditional lip balms, an individual holds the outer surface of the tubular container using a pinching grip with his or her fingers as he or she applies the lip balm in a sweeping or dabbing motion. As a result, should the individual lose control of the applicator, the lip balm may not spread properly or may spread where not intended; a result undesirable if the lip balm is a vividly colored lip stick that may be difficult to remove from an individual's clothing or skin (particularly should other cosmetics already be applied to the individual).
In a further example, candy is frequently packaged in dispensing containers. To access the candy within, individuals (typically children) must manipulate the packaging, such as removing wrappers. As a result of this manipulation, a child's hands, fingers or face may engage a portion of the candy such that the candy is transferred to the child making the child's hands, fingers and/or face dirty and possibly sticky.
Therefore, there is a need for a finger mountable implement which affords an individual improved control over the finger mountable implement. The present invention addresses this as well as other needs.